Two Kittens In A Tree
by krazyanimechick1234
Summary: Ai Takumi is used to living life complex; with a lesbian mother and anti-gay dad. But, when she meets Kyo Sohma, she knows he's different than the other kids at her high school...rated T for language, violence and sexual moments.
1. Chapter 1: House in the Burbs

**_Chapter One: The House in The Burbs_**

"Ahh, home sweet home." I heard my Dad say happily. I just rolled my eyes. I was sitting on a boulder outside our brand new house in the burbs of some new city. New city; new school, new job for Dad. New playgrounds for my half brother, Ichijo and sister Rukia. New sewing groups for my stepmother Hitomi. Me? I just wanted to go home...my real home.

Dad and Hitomi were as cheery as ever, infuriatingly enough. Hitomi was standing on the little dirt path next to the boulder, three year old Ichijo perched on her hip. She had all the glow of a woman seven months pregnant, alright. Dad was holding on to six year old Rukia's hand. "Look at the gardens, sweetie. Aren't they pretty? You, Mommy, and Ai can tend to them." I groaned, and looked away.

Ai Takumi, that's me. Sleek black hair, falling down in a fluffy cloud to my waist, intent brown eyes that like to take a focus on everything around me. In one hand, I clutched tightly my notebook. I was nothing more or less than your typical high school loner; preferring solitary confinement to spending time with the others in my family.

I would have gladly just stayed with my mother in Toyko, but Dad was appalled at the suggestion of his oldest darling daughter living with a lesbian!

Yes, my mother happens to be a lesbian. (If you didn't catch the hint up there.) Her and Dad used to be married, up until eight years ago when Mom came out of the closet. And my father...you can say he's a bit of a homophobe. Okay, he is a homophobe. Long story short? The end of the marriage wasn't very pretty. Dad immediately moved me and my little brother (who was about four at the time.) to an apartment a few blocks away. But, now with a one man salary and trying to raise two small kids on his own, Dad was having a rough time spending as much time with us, as he did before he and Mom hit Splitsville.

What's worse is that Zora was a big Momma's boy, and practically went through withdrawal when we moved out. He stopped eating, and sleeping. He refused to go to daycare. And, that put a lot of stress on Dad. So, eventually he had to do something before Zora had to be admitted into a hospital.

Since Mom had gotten laid off recently, Dad hired her as a nanny for me and Zora. It was nice, seeing Mom on a regular basis again after those few months when we thought she had disappeared. Her and Dad still didn't talk much, but at least they were at a agreement that we needed both our parents. But Zora, being a four year old, thought this meant Dad and Mom were going to get back together. Unfortunately, that was not the case...

Mom had...moved on...a lot quicker than Dad. Maybe it was the fact she just wasn't physically or emotionally attracted to his gender or what, Mom found a girlfriend a few months after she started being our Nanny. Her name was Ninia, I remember that much. I remember her coming over when Mom was over once, bringing some board games for us all to play together.

She was pretty, and she'd brought candy for me and Zora. She never tried to touch me, or hurt me in a bad way. She was just like an aunt or something, playing with us. After that first time she came with Mom more often. She didn't have any kids of her own. I guess she was once of those women who outed before they got married to a man.

Boy, was Dad pissed when he found out Ninia was coming over! He yelled at Mom for a whole hour; calling her a worthless whore. I remember holding poor Ichijo under the sheets of our room, eyes burning with tears. Ninia seemed so nice...what could she have done so wrong? "Zukio, I don't think you're giving her a chance." Mom pleaded. "If you just met her-"

"No buts, Sazukia!" He roared. "Just keep your lesbian whore from my baby girl! Stay away from my kids!" I remember how Mom cried that day. I remember how Dad shoved her and Ninia out of the house.

Dad moved straight out of our apartment and into a new place in a smaller city. Zora went into even more of a 'Mom' withdrawal. He went to the point of hospitalization, having to be there for a whole week before Dad even called Mom to come see him. You'd think that having a child that was in that situation would change the way they felt about each other? Nope. After a long argument, they shipped Zora off to Tokyo with Mom, and then Dad and me moved to a slightly bigger city.

Of course, I still hated it there like very other city before that. And then, of course Dad met that damn Hitomi...and they fell in love. Now, they've been married for six years...and where does that leave me? The solitary child from a previous marriage Dad would like to forget ever happened...

"Ai?" I looked up to see Dad sticking his head out of the house. I hadn't even realized they had gone in. "Are you planning to sit out here like a bump on a log all night? Come on, join us for dinner. I picked up some of those California rolls you like so much!"

"We bought out?" I asked quietly. Dad smiled.

"Don't get too used to it...I figured it'd be only best. After all, I wouldn't want Hitomi stressing herself too much on the first night in a new place. It's not very becoming of a gentleman." I just scowled. "Come on...Hitomi and the others are waiting for you to join, you know." I got to my feet, clutching my notebook in one hand. The other was curled into a tight fist.

Inside, Hitomi and Dad set up a blanket as a table, and the cartons for the take out were sitting on top of it. The others were seated around it. "There you are, Ai!" Hitomi beamed. "Here-I saved you a seat next to me." I groaned, and sat cross legged on her right. Rukia beamed as she passed me my plate, which I ate in silence as everyone chatted around me.

"What does everyone think of the house?" asked Dad, smiling. Naturally, headstrong Rukia was the first to answer.

"I like it! The gardens are nice and pretty, and the house is plenty big for the baby and us, too!"

"Will we have pet squirrels in the trees?" Ichijo inquired, sucking on his juice noisily. Hitomi and Dad laughed airily.

"What about you, Ai?" Hitomi smiled brightly at me. I just shrugged.

"Same as every other damn house we moved into." I noted, softly. "And stop smiling at me all the time-you're starting to creep me out."

"Ai..." Dad warned, but Hitomi waved him off.

"She'll just need some time to get used to the place." She assured him, smiling. "Don't you worry, you'll fit right in, in just about no time at all!" I pushed my plate away.

"I've lost my appetite. I'm just going upstairs to claim my room..." I got up and went upstairs alone. No one really worried about me taking advantage of being up there alone; I always picked the smallest room in the house for myself. Why? Because, it reminded me of home. Home in Tokyo, with Mom and Zora. Just thinking about it made my eyes burn. Ah, damn it all...

Later that night, Dad and Hitomi were putting the kids down to sleep for the night. I was sitting on my bed, laptop open wide. Online, trudging through all my contacts on the internet. I didn't have very many 'friends' on Facebook...I was very cautious to who I added online. Don't ask me why...it''s too long of a story to tell.

My best friend, Haruhi, was online. Haruhi had met in preschool, pre-divorce and actually pre-Zora. She's been with me through a whole hell of a lot in the last fourteen years...

**_Haruhi: hey! R u guys in the new house yet?_**  
>Yours Truly: yes, and I HATE it here.<em><strong><br>H: poor baby.**_  
>YT: I wish dad would stop being such an asshole and move back to toyko already!<strong><em><br>H: amen...  
>H: God knows he doesn't have a huge reason for moving u all so much in the first place. I mean, damn.<em>**  
>YT: ikr?<br>YT: but homophobe daddy dearest will always be the same, no matter how many times I beg and plead to go home. man...just b/c mom's gay...i hate it!**_  
>H: not all ppl take their parentsspouses being gay very well...hell, I almost threw up when uncle shiromi outed. Aunt nania left him that freaking second. But you and zora took it well._**  
>YT: I was eight. She was still my mommy, dammit. Why can't dad c that?<strong><em><br>H: b/c he's an idiot?_**  
>YT: thank you!<strong><em><br>H: lol. Speaking of ur dad, however...hows the baby coming along?_**  
>YT: UGH I don't even want to talk about the baby right now, im so pissed.<strong><em><br>H: okay, okay, okay...jeeezzz...  
>H: so what about school? U think there r any hot guys there?<em>**  
>YT: haruhi! DX<br>H: I know, I know, I know. Touchy subject...but do u think?  
>YT: ….<br>YT: honestly?  
>YT: I don't know. All I know is that i'd like to finish hs without all the guy drama, ty very much. DX<strong><em><br>H: ai..._**  
>YT: haruhi...<strong><em><br>H: look, I dont want to say anything to upset you, n u know that. I luv u with all my heart, but someone's got 2 tell u.  
>H: ai...that was that one incident. 4Give my insensitivity, but u cant let him ruin ur life.<em>**  
>YT:...<strong><em><br>H: ai?_**  
>YT...<strong><em><br>H: ur ignoring me now?  
>H: okay, fine. Get pissed at me and leave. See if I give half a shit. Im just trying to help u, u know. I mean, damn.<em>**  
>YT: I know. Im sorry.<strong><em><br>H: me too...i guess I can be a bit of a prissy bitch, eh? O.O_**  
>YT: no, no, no...let's just...not talk about this anymore, mmkay? I just want to enjoy a regular afternoon before starting out at a brand new monkey high tomorrow.<strong><em><br>H: true dat! U deserve it...pop in a flick, eat some popcorn and enjoy urself, alright sissy? 4 me?_**  
>YT: ;) ya got it.<strong><em><br>H: good. G2g, uncle is calling me downstairs 4 dinner..._**  
>YT: have fun with the grls. Lol.<strong><em><br>H: HAVE FUN WITH THE MONKEYS. GOSH. Lol byez!_**

I shut my laptop and flopped against the bed. My mind was reeling, almost in a horror movie flick sort of way. All the bad crap that happened in the life of Ai Takumi...in one film roll. It's really despicable. To be perfectly honest. In fact, so is everything else around here. Oh, well. I burrowed under the covers. I guess not everything is daisies and sunshine...I learned that at a very young age...

"Ai, honey?" I blinked and turned to look at Hitomi, standing at the doorway. One hand rested casually on her swollen, pregnant belly. "Looks like you're all set up. You did that rather quick." I just sort of shrugged, and turned on my side. "You know...I always wondered why you picked the smallest room in the houses we moved into."

"It reminds me of home." I informed her bitterly. "You know, when my parents were together and you weren't around?" I heard her stumble a little bit. The horrors of bringing up the ex. I knew how much it hurt her.

Of course, she does know that Mom is 100% lesbian. But, part of her knows that Mom was Dad's first love. He fell in love with Mom _first_. Not only that, he brought kids from before mentioned marriage. Even Hitomi was bound to be stung by that.

But, that was exactly my intention.

"Well then." I saw her blinking back tears. "I guess I'll let you sleep...you do have a big day tomorrow..."

"I do, don't I?" I replied, sourly. "So, I guess you should."

"Sweet dreams..." she muttered, heading down the hall.

I should feel satisfied. I finally got that leech off me-to stop trying to be my freaking friend. I should feel great. But instead, I felt empty. Cold. Numb. Is this how I was doomed to feel forever?


	2. Chapter 2: Kyo Sohma

_**Chapter Two: Kyo Sohma **_

After everything that had occurred the night before, Hitomi still insisted on driving me to school. As a promise to Dad that I'd try to be nicer to her, I reluctantly obliged. It was early morning, and the sun shined promisingly for everyone but me, Ai Takumi. Hitomi pulled up to the curb of the high school in her little car, with Ichijo sucking noisily on a juice box in the back.

It was a big stone building, with huge sprawling lawns. Kids spilled out from the school onto this lush green lawn gleefully, chatting happily about TV, and friends and gossiping amongst themselves. Ugh...just one more year...to think I'm finally a senior makes me overjoyed. After graduation, I'd be free to do whatever the hell I wanted to. But until then...

"Alright! We're here!" Hitomi smiled cheerily, putting the car into park. "Your new high school!" I just sighed, and shouldered my bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered. "Whatever." Hitomi just smiled, and I grudgingly kissed her on the cheek. I got out of the car, and turned away as she got ready to drive away. I ignored her as she tootled the horn.

Finally, I looked back to see her gone, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

Since the school grounds were practically smothered by students, I snuck into the school for some peaceful congregation...not that I was really interested in hanging out with many other of the other students.

On the far east end, there was a double glass door, that peeked into a empty, dusty library. I peeked my head into the big, high ceiling room. "Hello?" A snore alerted me, to look at a zonked out woman, head falling on her arms. I just shrugged, and shut the door behind me. I dropped my book bag on the desk, and went to lie on my back on the floor.

Man...this whole freaking school seemed like a lot of work on my behalf. I sighed heavily, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. So did juggling Hitomi and the kids...plus a new baby. Dad was having less and less time for me, but still wouldn't let me go back to Tokyo to live with Mom...

Suddenly, something hit my stomach and orange and white fell beyond my vision. I heard a muffled thud, and sat up, despite the throbbing in my side. "Oh my God..." It was a guy, lying face first in the plush carpet.

"What the _hell_ was that for!" He yelled, turning furiously to face me. His orange hair seemed to almost be standing up, like a very pissed off cat. But his reddish brown eyes intrigued me...

"Huh?" I blushed furiously. "Well...if _you_ were watching were you were _going_ you wouldn't have tripped on me!"

"That's a load of crap!" He roared. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not lie in people's way!"

"Didn't _yours_ teach you not be such a jackass!" I combated, eyes flashing furiously.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault I tripped over _your_ clumsy ass?"

"Well, maybe if you stopped being such a dunce and actually paid attention, you wouldn't have fallen on that smart ass face of yours!" We both fumed at each other for a split second, and he got to his feet and yanked me up with him. I mumbled a irritated thanks. (Even if I was still pissed off.)

"Why were you lying on the damn floor, anyway?" He asked, his hands curled into tight fists at his side. "Stargazing?"

"None of your business!"

"Well, I guess it is pretty peaceful in here." He admitted, looking around. "But no one but me comes in her because that incompetent librarian over there is always sleeping. Some freshman tried to wake her up on a dare, and she almost killed him." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Well, are you going to stand there all day that you're screwed up in the head or are you going to tell me your name?"

"What the-you didn't even ask for my name!" I snapped. He looked shy.

"Uh...right. Well, if it means anything I'm Kyo Sohma."

"Ai Takumi." I brushed my uniform off, and he did the same.

"So, why are you suddenly here? Are you new or something?"

"No duh, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes again. He scowled. "But, yeah I just transferred." He shrugged.

"Whatever. Just-don't go lying around places anymore. I coulda broke my ankle, ya know."

"Oh, I understand. It's not like I needed my kidneys anyway." I shouldered my bag angrily. "I mean, the least you could do is apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kyo demanded furiously. "I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Just watch where you're fricking _going_!" I yelled back, face hot. "That's enough!" I spun on one heel, and stormed out of the library. "Stupid Kyo Sohma..." I muttered frustrated. "What's his fricking problem? I mean, damn it all..."

Being a inconsiderate person, I rounded the corner without even looking. Of course I would bump into someone. I was knocked back on my butt, and my bag skidded across the hall. "Ah, crap! I'm so sorry..." I helped the girl up, who had pretty black hair tied into neat braids. Her sharp purple eyes assessed me gently, as I helped her to her feet. "I'm so, _so_ sorry...my clumsy ass and all-" I went to grab my stuff, but she took my hands in hers.

"Hmmm..." She mused, in a soft mystic voice. "Your electric signals are all frazzled...are you alright? Did something happen to you?"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, then smiled and shook my head. "Oh, no. Not really." She tailed me as I went to grab my crap, and shove some back in the bag.

"This is your first day, isn't it?" She asked, handing me a rogue notebook. I nodded.

"It's that noticeable, huh?"

"Well, you do seem a little on edge." She observed. "But, that's mostly from the electric signals..."

"Electric whats?" I puzzled, frowning.

"Oh, there you are Hana." We both turned to see a slender blonde with hands on her hips. She had that fierce, tough look about her with her ankle length navy skirt, and piercing blue eyes. "For once, we had to find you." Looking on her side, I noticed a cheery brunette with big brown eyes. Damn cheeriness is going to kill me...

"Oh hello, Arisa. Tohru. I was merely conversing with the new girl." The blonde, Arisa, blinked a few times.

"Huh-? Oh, hey. I guess you are new here. Haha...forgive me for being such a dunce. I'm Arisa Uotani-San, but just call me Uo or Arisa...or whatever you want, really. This is Tohru Honda-San" She jerked a thumb towards the grinning brunette. "And this is Saki Hanajima-San. I hope she didn't shock you or something...she has a tendency to do that when she gets startled-"

"Of course I didn't." Hana cut off, in her soft quiet way. She wrapped a soft arm around my shoulders. "I was just making sure the poor transfer didn't get lost on her first day. After all, this is a big place and not everyone is too kind to the fresh meat." She hugged me softly, holding me in her arms for a moment. "And I hope that we can become dear friends."

"Oh, Hana..." Arisa laughed, and ran a hand through her hair. "That's incredibly sweet of you...as always. Hey, newbie. You never told us your name."

"Ai Takumi-San." I gave a smile. "But Ai works."

"Fantastic! Well come on, Miss Ai...homeroom is about to begin. Don't wanna be late on your first day, right?"

"No, you wouldn't want that." Hana added mystically. Tohru smiled.

"Relax, Ai." She soothed. "You're going to do great...I just know it."

Classroom 3-D was on the other side of school, second floor. Students milled in the hall, pouring out of bathrooms and supply closets, or sitting on window sills and even the floor. The whole hall was buzzing with activity. Beside me, Tohru chatted happily with some input from Uo or Hana every now and again. They just seemed pretty content on hearing her out though...not that what she was saying was boring or anything.

Me? I just walked quietly along, nothing more or less than a silent shadow. And no one ven glanced my way. I liked that.

A lot.

As any other angsty, misunderstood teenager I preferred solitude than spending 'quality time' with others...but these three girls might fit my style nicely.

In homeroom, people chatted happily. I took an seat at one of the empty desks. Unexpectedly, the door banged opened. And who stormed in? Kyo Sohma, trailed by a slender boy with silky gray hair and sparkling purple eyes. "I _told _you not to start something here, didn't I?" The other boy told him, sounding slightly annoyed. "I told you...you'd only get your pride hurt...didn't I?"

"I thought I had your ass beat that time, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, slamming into a seat at the empty desk behind me. Uo groaned loudly.

"You two at it again? What did you do this time, Kyon Kyon?"

"Don't _call_ me that you Yankee bitch!" Kyo fumed, his hair appearing to stand on edge again.

"You and Kyo were fighting again?" Tohru fretted. "Did either of you get hurt?" The gray haired boy smiled at her.

"No, Miss Honda...we're both fine. Nothing important got hurt...just that stupid cat's pride..."

"You watch your mouth, pretty boy!" Just as Uo opened her mouth to intervene again, the bell rung and everyone made a mad dash to their seats.

"Alright everyone, time to get the ball rolling." I looked up to see a middle age man leaning against a desk up front, clipboard in hand. "Today we have a new transfer student, Miss Ai Takumi-San from Kanto...please stand Miss Takumi." I stood up silently, hands balled into fists. Tohru gave me a reassuring smile. "Now, let's get down to business."

"We're starting a class project today. How this will work is I will put you into pairs. The pairs are as follows; Arisa and Tohru, Saki and Yuki; Ai and Kyo..."

"Now, wait just a damn minute!" Kyo got to his feet loudly. "_I_ have to work with _her_?"

"Yeah, and having anything to do with _you_ is so _great_ for me too." I snapped. Kyo turned a furious red.

"Just-just shut up!"

"Oooh, that's the best you got? I'm so offended..." Kyo's face turned redder.

"Enough, you two." The teacher snapped, sounding almost bored. "Mr. Sohma, you're working with Miss Takumi and that's final."

"Freaking teacher..." Kyo muttered angrily, dropping back into his chair. Uo leaned over menacingly.

"You better be nice to Ai, got it?" She snarled. "Or I swear I will break your puny little neck...got that, punk?"

"Who you calling a punk, Yankee?" Kyo snapped back. Uo scowled.

"Why you little son of a-"

"Uo, we better get started if we want to finish before class is over." Tohru interrupted tentatively. Uo just blinked a few times, and then winked at me.

"I'll get him if he's mean...alright, Ai? Just let me know." Kyo scowled, and looked down angrily into his notebook. I returned Uo's smile, and relaxed in my seat.

"Damn Yankee...now I don't know what we're supposed to do." Kyo sulked.

"Hello, it's called multitasking. You should try it sometime." I suggested, rolling my eyes. He just scowled.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who got me into this mess with her in the first place!"

"It's called manners, you inconsiderate jackass." I replied coolly. "I mean, not to sound like a stuck up bitch or anything but it is my first day. You could save your crap for my second day at least." Kyo looked up.

"Did you ask for my sympathy? How was I supposed to know? I'm not a freaking mind reader!"

"It's simple human decency, dumb-ass!" I snapped, then scowling, turned to my empty notebook. "Forget it. Let's get started."

"What is the project anyway?" Kyo pressed, sounding irritated.

"A project on the Chinese zodiac." I muttered absently. Kyo stiffened quickly, his hands gone still. "You know those twelve animals used for astronomy and crap...hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Ah, forget it." He scowled. "Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you on your man-period or something? You seem real moody."

"Man-Period!" He snapped, looking more and more like a pissed off cat every second. "Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"That confirms it then. Now shut up, and let's get to work Sohma."

"Fine." He grumbled angrily.

"Hello." I looked up to see the gray haired boy from earlier smiling dreamily down on us. "I hope my cousin isn't upsetting you. He has a tendency to do that." Kyo scowled, and looked intently at a blank page in his notebook. "I'm Yuki Sohma...Kyo's cousin."

"Sadly." snorted Kyo moodily. Yuki ignored him, and turned to smile at me.

"So how is your first day at this school? I'm the student body president so I like to make sure the transfer students are fitting in alright."

"Oh, wow. Eh, it's alright." I shrugged. "This is my 12th school in my lifetime..it's lost the thrill, ya know?"

"Oh, I bet." Yuki chuckled. Kyo just scowled deeper.

"Hey, we gotta a project to work on ya know." He snapped angrily. "So why don't you carry your happy ass back to your table, ya damn rat?" I frowned.

"Rat?" They both looked at me, almost alarmed. Yuki's face quickly relaxed.

"Oh, that. I was born in the year of the rat in the Chinese Zodiac and people always told me I resembled a little mouse when I was a child. The name sort of stuck."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. Perfect little Yuki Sohma...just get the hell away from me!" Yuki smiled at me.

"Maybe another time, Miss Takumi. My cousin appears to be going through his 'time of the month'...good-bye." Kyo blushed a violent crimson.

"We are never to mention that again." He instructed angrily. I frowned.

"What? He seems nice."

"Oh, forget it. You wouldn't understand." The bell rung, and Kyo immediately threw his bag over his shoulder and stalked out. I just blinked after him. Something was off about that Sohma kid...damn, what is up with him?


	3. Chapter 3: Return of Orange Top

_**Chapter Three: Return of Orange Top.**_

After the final bell rung, I hitched a ride with Uo. Hana was walking her siblings home; Tohru had to go to work. "So, what is up with Sohma?" Uo frowned.

"Orange top?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing, I guess. He's got a hell of a temper on him...I'm sure you've noticed." She gave me a sly sideways smile. "No one really knows what his problem with him. You remember Yuki? That's his cousin, and he lives with him and their older cousin. But he's never had any real friends...except for Tohru, but she's friends with everybody." But, she was smiling. I nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. "Just try not to let him get to you."

"It's not _that_." I bit my lip a little, trying to think. "For some really odd reason...he intrigues me." Uo laughed.

"You sound like some British talent scout." She laughed. I grinned.

"Ah, forget it. Listen to me, getting all flustered up about that jerk." I sighed and ran an absent hand through my hair. "I got bigger things to worry about...like projects and my damn parents and all that good high school shit. Ya know?"

"Oh, I know." Uo laughed. I sighed as she pulled up to my house.

"Let me guess...wicked stepmother home?"

"You bet your ass." I sighed, and climbed out. "Hey, thanks for the ride. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"Good deal." Uo replied, and grinned. "See ya." I walked into the house, slammed the door noisily. I waved as she took off down the street, and went to open the door.

Ichigo was playing with a paper airplane in the living room, sucking on his usual juice box and making loud airplane noises. Rukia had a coloring book open on the floor, and was very busy coloring in Hatsune Miku. I heard the clanging of dishes in the kitchen, which told me that Hitomi was definitely home.

"I'm going to my room; I have homework. Don't bother me." I called loudly, and started to go upstairs.

"Ai, is that you?" Hitomi asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen. "Hold up a second. Come in here for a minute, okay, honey?" I groaned loudly, and followed her into the kitchen. She _had _to have known I was talking to her when I said I was going upstairs.

"What do you need, Hitomi? I have a ton of homework to do." I complained loudly.

"Oh, it won't take long." She assured me. "I promise you'll be up in your room in no time!"

"Better be..." I muttered underneath my breath. But Hitomi was in her own little element, searching in a cardboard box pushed against the wall.

"I _just _need your opinion on something." She smiled, and held up some drapes. "What do you think? Blue or white? We're painting the walls in here yellow, keep in mind." I sighed, and wrinkled my nose.

"May I ask...why yellow?"

"Because, me and your dad are setting up a little breakfast bar in here!" She gushed, holding up some blueprints. "_Oprah _says that yellow walls are a good way to perk up the mind early in the morning. I know _I _need that in the morning! Especially if I'm planning to go back to work soon..." She cleared her throat. "So, what do you think, Ai?" I just shrugged.

"The blue ones, obviously." Her eyes twinkled, and I avoided them.

"Now that I think about it, you're right!" She smiled, and hugged me. I kept my body as straight as a plank. "Thank you, Ai! You're such a big help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I shrugged my bag over my shoulder. "Well, I got a lot of stuff to work on so if you just excuse me-"

"Oh, of course!" Hitomi blushed, and went back to cooking on the stove. "How does chili sound for dinner?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Hitomi. I don't care." I stomped noisily upstairs, and fell back on my bed. "What the _hell..._" I muttered to myself. Sure, Hitomi was trying to be a good stepmother and accept me into the folds of her and Dad's new life. But it pissed me off. I had a mother; hell, I already _had _a stepmother with Mom! Why the hell did I need another one? Especially one like her, who was too damn perky all the time...and enjoyed hugs _way _more than I would like her to.

Mom and I were more alike than me and Dad were. (Well, aside from the whole 'lesbian' thing.) Dad preferred...I don't know. Women like Hitomi. Mom was steel willed, strong and as stubborn as a bull. Now we see where I got it from. Dad, however was the typical nice guy. He still held doors open for Hitomi, laid his jacket over a puddle and all the stereotypical guy from...what, the 50's? It was quite stupid, to me. If I want a guy, he needs to stick up for me, and totally kick ass. Not that I plan on looking a boyfriend right now...

Downstairs, the doorbell rang. I ignored it, in my typical way. Drowned in my own little word, oblivious to the world outside. "I'll get it!" Rukia yelled. I heard pounding feet, and the door slide open. "Hello?"

"Is Ai home?" A low, familiar voice asked. He sounded broody.

"Mommy! There's a _boy _here for Ai!" Rukia giggled. Hitomi shushed her loudly.

"Rukia, don't be rude!" She scolded. "So sorry...I'm Hitomi Takumi, Ai's stepmother."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm Kyo Sohma. We got a project to work on." I sat straight up. What the _hell?_

"Oh, of course!" I could practically see her perky face now, grinning her head off. "She's in her room; upstairs third door to your left. Just go straight in." I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs, and then he was shadowing my doorway. Kyo Sohma, orange hair and all.

"How the hell do you know where I live?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"I asked Tohru." He muttered. "Who got it from that Yankee. It wasn't easy, you know!" He added, broodingly.

"You poor thing." I rolled my eyes. He scowled. "Look, whatever. So, you wanna work on this project or what?" I grabbed my laptop from the charger next to the bed. I looked up, and he was still standing in the doorway. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are going to sit down?"

"Where do I sit?" He snapped in return. I rolled my eyes.

"On the bed, duh! Where else would you sit?" He awkwardly made his way over, and sat next to me on my black comforter. His knee touched mine, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I pushed the feeling away. "Okay, well...let's get started, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I know. So, the Chinese Zodiac?" I nodded, slowly.

"That is the project." I reminded him, and typed furiously into a search engine. "Basically we need to know about the animals, their years and a quick rundown of the traits they possess..."

"That's easier than I'd thought it'd be." He gave a crooked grin. "It shouldn't be too, too hard...right?"

"Well, I can draw the pictures." I offered, grabbing my sketch book from under the bed. "And my stepmother has a bunch of black paper and gel pens we can use."

"That would be...cool." He took the computer gingerly. "And I don't mean to brag or anything, but I know a bunch about the Chinese Zodiac." I felt my lips stretching into a small smile. Just barely.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" After a lot of sketching and quite a few swear words, we had a black poster board project, glittering nicely in the light from my room.

"Ha! We did one hell of a good job on this!" He boasted. I grinned in return.

"Hell yeah we did! Celebratory milkshake?"

"If you're offering..." He grinned and followed me downstairs. I poured chocolate ice cream into our blender, and flicked the switch. The blades churned happily, and I sighed and blew a strand of hair from my face absently. The door opened and shut loudly.

"I'm here!" A cheery voice called. Heavy footsteps clunked into the kitchen. "Ai? Making milkshakes? What a odd turn of events!" Dad came to kiss my cheek. "What did you do?" I shrugged.

"Me and Kyo finished our project." I explained. Dad gave Kyo a quick rundown.

"Hmm..." He mused, then held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you then, Mr. Kyo. I'm Ai's father..." Dad grabbed a milkshake from the counter that I poured out. "And I am going...upstairs now." And he did. I rolled my eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Kyo asked, taking his drink. I shrugged.

"Damn Dad...don't mind him." I muttered. The cool chocolate went down my throat, quenching the flames of food and drink deprivation, licking up into my throat, and making my head pound. He just shrugged, and took another sip.

We stood in silence in my empty kitchen, the sounds of the kids and Hitomi playing happily on the swing set outside in the back yard. "Umm...yeah. I didn't know you could draw that well, ya know." Kyo muttered awkwardly. I looked up. "And...I guess you're not so bad, after all." I smiled softly.

"You too, Sohma." I punched him on the arm, and he grinned. There was a ring at the doorbell. I frowned, and went to open it.

On my doorstep, there was a man in a casual kimono smiling. He had a playful, lazy look with black hair falling unto his forehead. "Ah...I guess you must be the famous Ai Takumi Kyo was rushing off to go see." He smiled. "I must admit it, Kyo's got good taste..."

"Shut the _hell _up, Shigure!" fumed Kyo. "You sick bastard..."

"Oh, Kyo...You're no fun." The man called Shigure gave me a sideways smile. "I'm Shigure Sohma, Kyo's older and a little more civil cousin..."

"Civil my ass!"

"I was just here to pick up Kyo, so we can head home." Shigure finished. "So, if you don't mind, Miss Takumi..." I stood aside to let Kyo past.

"Well...it was fun." I admitted shly. He grinned.

"It was, huh, kid?"

"AWWW!" Shigure gushed. Kyo turned red as a beet, and punched his cousin in the face.

"_Shut up! _I don't even like her!" I felt my face grow hot.

"You're no looker, either!" I fumed. He turned on his heel, glaring at me. "Not to mention how you can't even walk without _tripping _on kids in the library..."

"I still don't get why the hell you were lying on the floor!" He yelled back, looking like an angry cat again. "It doesn't make any freaking sense!"

"Neither does anything that comes out of your mouth!" He glared at me. The kind, easy to get along with Kyo was gone already, the little connection I thought might be there was completely shattered.

"See ya tomorrow, Tomato Face." He called, as he walked away.

"_Fine_, Ginger!" I fumed, and slammed my door shut. I leaned against the door, and sighed heavily. And for a minute there, I was starting to like that guy...hard-headed bull as he is...

**_Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! Chapter Four is soon to come; I started working on it right after I finished this chapter! Enjoy, and thanks for all the WONDERFUL reviews! :3 Until next time! ~krazyanimechick1234_**


	4. Chapter 4: The King and Queen

_**Chapter Four: The King and Queen **_

The next day, I walked to school by myself. In alone and everything. It was a bit of a long walk,(four whole miles) but I got up at the crack of dawn to manage it. Not like I needed to spend more time with Hitomi and the others anyway. In the morning? I'd just puke all over the place. No one should be that cheery at seven AM. No body on the planet.

The house was an empty nest, the silence stretching like a black hole dropping into nothingness. I scribbled a chicken scratch note onto the table, and went outside. The cool crisp air bit at my cheeks, and I shivered once and relaxed into the chill. I let it consume me in it's icy fingers, and just sighed in content. Winter was my favorite season of all. Summer was probably my least favorite. The sweltering heat and over exposure to the family was a really bad combination. Nothing said summer fun like a wicked sun burn and a horrible attitude. Cheers.

So, winter was my favorite season.

School was already bustling with activity by the time I arrived on the high school campus. Hana, Uo and Tohru were waiting right outside the front doors for me. "Hey there! What took you?" I shrugged.

"Eh. Decided to walk to school today." I explained. Uo looked at me like I had two heads on my shoulders.

"What the hell? _Walked?_ Are you completely insane?" I grinned wickedly.

"Now that you mention it..." I mused softly, but Uo's death glare cut me off.

"Arisa has a point, Ai." Hana added mystically. "It is a whole four miles from where you live to the school. Besides; it's cold out today. You could get the flu." I just shrugged, and opened up my locker.

"Things are really awkward at home." I explained. "And besides, I try to spend as least amount of time with my stepmother as possible these days."

"What happened at your crib?" Uo questioned.

"After Orange Top went home, they gave me a really hard time about some shit..." And they did indeed.

After Shigure took his cousin home, Hitomi herded the group to the table for dinner. "Ai, where's your little friend? Is he not joining us for dinner?"

"Duh, he went home." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "We're just project partners...we're not even friends."

"Project in _love!_" Rukia gushed, batting her eyelashes and giggling loudly. Ichigo mimicked her, giggling and batting his eyelashes like a girl. Dad came in just then, and pushed my hand gesture back under the table before the kids saw it.

"Ai, play nice." He scolded gently.

"It's a sign of love, I swear!" I protested angrily.

"Nice try sport. Didn't work when you were ten, ain't gonna work now." He sniffed the air loudly. "Mmm! What smells so good, Hitomi?"

"Chili! Thought I'd try a Western recipe tonight." Hitomi gushed. All thoughts about the 'boyfriend' comment were immediately dropped. Hmph. Dad never let _me _get away with that kind of stuff. Little shitheads.

"Yummy. C'mon kids, sit down." I took a seat at the hand, Dad on one side; Hitomi on the other. We ate our food silently. "So, Ai. You never told us how school went today." I shrugged, and took a sip of Coke.

"School is school, Dad." I reminded him softly.

"You know what I meant, bumblebee. Did you make any new friends?" I nodded, but decided not to say a single word. Didn't want to drag Uo, Hana and Tohru into my personal insane asylum. Dad dropped it at that, and took a few bites.

"What about this boy? Kyo Sohma?" Damn Hitomi! I just bit my lip to hold back in a scowl. Of course it didn't get by Dad.

"So, what? Do you, like have a boyfriend now?" He sounded too hopeful there. I shook my head, trying my best to look my most disgusted.

"Kyo Sohma? Gross! I don't even like him. He's an ass bucket."

"Didn't seem like it to _me_..." Rukia sang. I felt my face turn red.

"Shut up, Rukia. What do you know about anything. anyway?" I snapped, pushing my bowl away. "You're only six years old...stop acting like you're freaking Einstein already. _We're are not dating_. Alright? We're _just _project partners. Nothing else!"

"I think it'd be nice for you to have a boyfriend." Dad piped up. "I wouldn't mind; honest. I trust your decisions. We're cool. C'mon, bumblebee! Any normal seventeen year old girl would be calling every guy in her contacts right now."

"I'm not normal, alright?" My voice sliced the thick air. Dad's eyes crinkled at the corner as he gave me a smile.

"It what makes you special." Dad concluded, with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "I'm fine with it, really."

"And what if I wanted a girlfriend?" I tested. There was a pause heard around the table. I observed Dad's face carefully, but saw no change in the set of his features.

"I would respect that, and welcome her into the family with open arms." Dad decided, finally. I scoffed loudly.

"Oh, my God! What a hypocrite! You'd be fine with _me _having a girlfriend, but the thought of Mom having one makes you puke?"

"Ai-"

"She's still my mom, even if she _is _lesbian, Dad!"

"I never said she wasn't-"

"Just shut the hell up, Dad! I don't even want to freaking hear the crap from you anymore!" I yelled, feeling my cheeks grow redder every second.

"We're not talking about this while you're acting like this." Dad confirmed, looking slightly angry. I stood up.

"Fine! I don't want to talk to _you_ anyway!" I fled to my room, and slammed the door shut loudly.

"Shit, man." Uo sympathized. "That's crazy." I nodded, slamming my locker shut.

"Why do you think I hate my house? God, I can't _stand _it there!" I walked at a furious path, the girls trailing behind me."

"Speaking of Kyo, however." Tohru piped up behind me. "Did you two get along any better last night when you were working on your project?" I just shrugged.

"We yelled at each other a lot, as usual. What did you expect?"

"There's just some sort of connection between you." Tohru said, firmly. "I just know you two will get along soon!"

"Oh, _crap_, Tohru! You're not suggesting that Ai and Orange Top would be a good _couple _are you?" Uo explained. "Oh, barf! Right, Ai?" I ignored the fluttering in my chest, and rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Umm. Thanks for the thought Tohru, but I'm taking a break from men right now." I explained briefly, sitting down in homeroom. "And anyway, every time me and Orange Top are around each other, we just fight and piss each other off. What kind of sick, twisted relationship would that be?" I added.

"You have a valid point." Hana chimed in, softly. "But who are we all to talk anyway? We're all single women here ourselves. Who are we to judge others romantic relations?"

"Whatever, man." Uo sunk into a chair. "A boyfriend just means more crap to deal with. And I am _not _into that shit, man."

The door opened, and our favorite Sohma himself stormed in. "Yo, Takumi! You better not have screwed up our project!"

"Shut the hell up, Sohma. This is _my _grade too, ya know! If it was yours, I'd be tempted to screw it up, but I need the good grades."

"You? Oh don't act like you give half a damn all of a sudden." Kyo rolled his eyes, and sunk in the seat behind me. Yuki walked in the class, and give me a sunny smile.

"Good morning, Miss Honda. Arisa. Saki. Ai."

"Oh, good morning, Yuki!" Tohru beamed. I gave him a casual wave.

"Ai, I hope Kyo wasn't too much trouble for you last night." Yuki told me, looking regretful. "I actually never saw him get that flustered over a girl before. I hope he didn't upset you."

"Shut the _hell _up, you stupid rat!" Kyo yelled, looking like a tomato about to explode. "It's not _me _you should be lecturing! It's that perverted bastard, Shigure!"

"Shigure is Shigure. There's not much I can do to change that fact."

"What_ever_!" He scoffed loudly.

"Hey, are you boys excited for Valentines Day next week?" Tohru beamed. "The senior class are hosting a festival for the rest of the kids and everything!"

"I heard about that." Yuki said, smiling at her. "It's going to be a whole big deal and everything. In fact...we're going to have to pick a King and Queen of Hearts for the festival, too. Sort of like our mascots in a way."

"Oh, _really_?" Tohru gushed, her eyes sparkling like he had told her Christmas was going to come earlier this year.

"What? And just how will _that _be done?" Uo asked, looking disgusted. Yuki laughed.

"Oh, that? I'll probably just randomly draw two names from a hat." He smiled. "Wouldn't want anyone to think the Student Council president is picking favorites, now do I?"

"Guess not..." Uo mused, still looking a little disgusted.

"Oh, _man_." groaned Kyo. "We better not be doing that _today__._" Yuki glared at him.

"Orange Top, just shut up and be a man about it." snapped Uo, looking fierce. "It's not even as big of a deal as you're making of it."

"Yeah, Kyo! It could turn out to be a whole lot of fun!" Tohru gushed, looking so happy with herself. Kyo looked away to roll his eyes.

"It's not even _that_ dumb of an idea, after all." Uo added. "Right, Hana?"

"I agree." She said, mystically, looking fiercely at Kyo. I thought I heard a snap of static electricity at her fingertips. Kyo recoiled, but didn't change his look of disgust and stood his ground.

"Yes, it is! It's sounds like the stupidest thing on the planet!"

"Well, maybe I'll just have to arrange that stupid face of yours to make it an expression of excitement." Uo threatened. Sohma opened his mouth to argue violently, as the teacher slammed the door behind him.

"Alright, people. Let's get this show on the road. Yuki, come on up here." Yuki rose to the front of the class.

"This year for Valentines Day, the senior class will be holding a National Hearts Day festival for the rest of the school to enjoy. We'll have games, and will be selling Valentines for your love interests at lunchtime. Our 'sponsors', more like mascots, will be the King and Queen of Hearts. I will randomly select our lucky winners now." Kyo gave a loud, over dramatized groan. Uo reached across the table to punch him in the gut. He howled loudly, and Yuki just cleared his throat to halt the loud giggling and snickers through out the classroom. Yuki drew into two bags and pulled out two small slips of paper. "And our King and Queen are...Kyo Sohma and Ai Takumi!"

Shit.


	5. Chapter 5: ATTENTION FANS!

ATTENTION, ALL FANS OF _KRAZYANIMECHICK1234. _THIS AFFECTS _**YOU**_.

I was looking back through some old email accounts, and realized that I had totally forgot about this account. On a side note! I have thought it over with careful consideration, and at least for the present time, _Two Kittens in A Tree, _and _Unbreakable Bond _will be relocated to my (newer) 'offical' account! REPEAT: _TWO KITTENS IN A TREE, _AND _UNBREAKABLE BOND_ HAVE BEEN RECONTINUED. THEY ARE BEING MOVED. REPEAT! THEY ARE BEING MOVED!

__This switching of hands will take place over this week. In which time, stories on here will be removed and relocated to my NEW ACCOUNT, under the surname of **embracethestreange96.** For a two week period after aforementioned move, this account will be terminated. If you have any questions, please message me on here so I can address any concerns you may have. Again, my two most popular stories, _Unbreakable Bond _and _Two Kittens in A Tree _are NOT being cancelled. Just moved.

The move will most likely occur on Wednesday or Friday. They will be the same stories, just a different profile. Thank you all for your patience and support with me during the time I've been the BIGGEST jerk and most cluttered person on planet Earth. Message me with your concerns!

respectfully yours~  
><strong>krazyanimechick12343<strong>


End file.
